Hotels and other complexes may include one or more multi-tuner set top boxes (STBs) that provide cable television services to multiple local viewing devices (e.g., cable-ready televisions) in different rooms. Generally, these local viewing devices may include hardware for requesting channel feeds using quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), but may not have the ability to consume IP-related streaming services. Accordingly, a multi-tuner STB may broadcast some channels to all devices, and provide other channels to some devices in response to individualized requests from those devices, all using QAM. The multi-tuner STB may further monitor what streams the devices are receiving.